Batman: Gotham Knight (Movie)
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * The Kids ** B-Devil ** Dander ** Meesh ** Porkchop * Antagonists: * * * * * The Russian ** Anton Solonik * * Other Characters: * Arman * Cardinal O'Fallon * * and Locations: * ** ** ** *** ** ** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Have I Got a Story For You The story begins with a kid skateboarding in a very large area. Waiting for his friends, They arrive and begin to argue about where they have all been and who has the coolest story. The first kid tells the story about how batman is a shadow, The second child tells the story about the man bat who saved them all. The third story tells about Batman as a robot. At the conclusion of all these stories a window is busted in this large area and batman comes flying out. suddenly smoke is everywhere and right as batman is about to get hit by a criminal the child who we saw in the beginning skateboarding whacks the criminal on the head. Batman then says thanks and how he owes this kid one and picks up the criminal and leaves. at the end all of this kids friends are running up to him asking what happens and he says "have i got a story to tell you" Crossfire GCPD detectives Crispus Allen and Anna Ramirez are tasked with returning a captured Arkham Asylum escapee back to the asylum. On the way back from delivering the inmate to Arkham Asylum, Allen and Ramirez accidently stumble across a gang battle between the Russian and Salvatore Maroni. Allen attempts to call for police back-up, but the gun fight worsens before such back-up can arrive. The Batman arrives in the heat of the battle, and begins incapacitating the criminals. Maroni attempts to hold Ramirez hostage as leverage against the Batman, but to no avail. Maroni is knocked unconscious, as Ramirez and Allen wait for the other police to arrive in order to arrest the various criminals. Field Test Lucius Fox develops new technology for Bruce Wayne after making a scientific breakthrough with electromagnetic pulses. Fox believes that the technology can be used to deflect bullets. Later that night, a gun fight erupts at the Gotham City docks between the gangs of Sal Maroni and the Russian. Batman intervenes and overpowers both Maroni and the Russian. He then warns them to end their gang war until he can obtain incriminating evidence against them. The two gang leaders reluctantly agree as one of the thugs attempts to shoot Batman. The pulse technology deflects the bullet, causing it mortally wounds one of the other gang members. After rushing the man to the hospital, Batman informs Lucius Fox that he will no longer be using the technology because it is too dangerous. In Darkness Dwells After a kidnapping, Batman and the GCPD begin investigating the crime, believing Dr. Jonathan Crane to be responsible. The investigation leads Batman into the sewers. As Batman nears Crane's location, he is suddenly attacked by one of Crane's former patients, a cannibal known as Killer Croc. Batman manages to fend off Killer Croc, but is injured in the process. Batman finds Jonathan Crane and his followers, who are acting as a kangaroo court, sentencing the kidnapping victim. They are about to kill the victim, until Batman intervenes. Batman and the kidnapping victim are surrounded by Crane's followers, but Batman ignites methane gas in the sewers as a diversion. The two escape, despite Crane's efforts to stop them. Working Through Pain An injured Batman wanders the sewers as he recounts how he learned to work through pain in his years traveling the world. Bruce Wayne was in an Asian country, searching for training on how to deal with pain when he was led to a woman named Cassandra. After a considerable amount of time and training passed, Bruce asked Cassandra how she learned her techniques and teachings. Cassandra recalled having to masquerade as a boy in order to receive training, and how she had to deal with years of torment and sexism as a result. She revealed that the entire village either loathed or feared her and that she was still dealing with the abuse. She refused to leave because the village was her home. One night Bruce awoke to Cassandra being physically assaulted by the villagers. Despite her wishes, Bruce intervened and fended them off. Cassandra angrily warned Bruce to leave, telling him that she failed him. She said that Bruce's pain was leading him down a dark path that she could not stop. In present day, Alfred Pennyworth retrieves the injured Batman from the sewers. Deadshot When an assassin called Deadshot targets James Gordon, Batman interrupts the attempted assassination. Deadshot reveals that the assassination on Gordon was a hoax meant to flush out his real target: Batman himself. After a brawl, Batman interrogates Deadshot, who reveals that he was hired by the Russian mafia. Deadshot is taken into police custody, as Batman reflects on the murder of his parents. Alfred suggests that Batman exists not to enact a fantasy of Bruce stopping his parent's killer, but for a larger purpose. Then suddenly, the Bat-Signal shines in the sky. | Cast = | Notes = * Batman: Gotham Knight was released in the Direct to Video market on July 8th, 2008. It was made available in DVD and Blu-Ray formats. * The movie had an 83% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on six reviews with an average rating of 7.4/10. | Trivia = * The Movie created as Novel with a few changes in the story. * The soundtrack for Batman: Gotham Knight was released on July 29, 2008 by La La Land Records * Comic book veteran Louise Simonson wrote a novel adaptation of the feature, published by Ace Books. It was released on May 27, 2008. * Batman's attire in "Field Test" was later used as a playable character skin in Batman: Arkham Knight. | Links = * Batman: Gotham Knight article at Wikipedia * Batman: Gotham Knight article at Newsarama * Batman: Gotham Knight at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) }} Category:Batman Movies